Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to memory mapping management methods for a nonvolatile main memory system, and more particularly, to memory mapping management methods for a nonvolatile main memory system which reuses a memory mapping generated during file input/output.
Research has been conducted to use nonvolatile memory as main memory of a computer system. As one example of such research, file input/output using a memory mapping has been introduced. File input/output using a memory mapping provides relatively high performance as compared to a general file input/output. In other words, file input/output using memory mapping enables a large file to be processed at a higher speed, uses relatively simple program codes, and facilitates maintenance.
However, the file input/output using memory mapping incurs great expense of time and labor to create a memory mapping between a frame of a file and a page of a process when a page fault occurs. Furthermore, the memory mapping is erased when the file input/output using the memory mapping ends. To overcome these problems, an approach for efficiently using a memory mapping that has been generated is desired.